


A Midnight Excursion

by Fido_Barkin



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Brother/Sister Incest, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come in Ass, Dog Man, Dubious Consent, Erotica, Extremely Dubious Consent, Furry, Furry Erotica, Furry Smut, Incest, Knotting, Literary Lewdness, Mouse Boy, Mouse Girl, Multi, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Original Story - Freeform, Penetrated While Penetrating, Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, yiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fido_Barkin/pseuds/Fido_Barkin
Summary: DISCLAIMER: This author in no way condones real life incest or non-consensual acts upon a sleeping person. This is a work of fiction and I ask that it be treated as such.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In this story I include two new characters that I created for Tumblr, Victoria and Valentine. When I first created them, I envisioned them as incestuous twin mice, but as time went on I’ve strayed away from the incest angle. This story however, being the first to feature them, relied heavily on their incestuous nature. I also wanted to do a sleeping thing when I wrote this story and wasn’t as sensitive about making everything 100% consensual in my stories at the time. That being said, I had always planned for Fido to be interested in Val and the two made up quickly so I think it was okay in this instance.Anyway... I never wrote out an actual introduction for these characters, but I will probably do so in the future just so I can have a legit way of presenting them to the readers and establishing their backstories.





	A Midnight Excursion

It was late in the night, and everyone had already gone to bed when, in the twin mice’s room, Val was woken up by his sister. He rubbed his eyes and they began to focus. “Vic?” he said sleepily, “What time is it?”

His twin had a mischievous smile on her face as she answered him by saying, “It’s past midnight. Put on something sexy and follow me.” Then she stood up and started stripping out of her sleep clothes.

As he got up he watched his sister strip in front of him. Watching her naked form walk around the room made him blush. He and she had always depended on each other for everything ever since they were little, and sex was no exception. He crossed his legs as he always did when he got excited, not wanting her to see his erect member. “W-what are you planning?” he inquired.

After putting on a thong and hearing his question she turned around and saw that he hadn’t even stood up yet. “UGH!” she exclaimed in frustration. “Don’t worry about it, and just get dressed!” she barked. Then seeing that he had crossed his legs she rolled her eyes and grabbed one of his wrists. Pulling him off of the bed, she started stripping him herself.

“Hey! Wait! Stop!"he cried as his sister forcefully undressed him.

His words did nothing to deter her as she finally managed to get him completely naked. "Now put on something sexy like I told you! I’m gonna use that feminine body of yours, so make sure that you look sexy as hell… sis~” She added a teasing note to that last word, knowing that it would piss her brother off and get him moving.

Val gave his sister a sour look. He hated it when she called him her sister, but it really couldn’t be helped. Ever since he was young he and Vic has always been grouped together as sisters, and even now some guys will hit on Vic and then ask if her “sister” would like to join. His slender, feminine body and the fact that he mostly wore women’s clothes didn’t help him much either, except when it came to getting a guy in bed with him.

He put on a pair of striped panties, and then some tight-fitting khaki, Capri pants and a turquoise blouse that left his fuzzy midriff exposed. Then he used some barrettes and a large hair clip to keep his shoulder length, blond hair out of his face. Vic had also finished getting dressed. She was wearing a large hoodie that almost reached her knees, and she had added some thigh high nylons and a garter belt as well as a pair of shoulder length nylon gloves. Looking back at her brother she giggled and teased’ “Well aren’t you just the cutest secretary who ever lived.”

Val’s face got hot as his blush deepened. “N-now can you tell me what this is all about?” He was used to being made to play dress up, and model his sister’s clothes for her, but she would usually pounce him shortly after. This time however she made no move toward him, but instead walked over to the light switch and turned it off before opening their bedroom door. She held a finger to her mouth as she led Val out into the hallway of Fido’s large cabin.

Val was still hard from watching his sister, and his cock was pressing uncomfortably against his pants. He was starting to regret grabbing such a tight pair, but he was sure that Vic just wanted to “do it” in the spare room or downstairs. He knew he could put up with it for that long at least. However his sister didn’t lead him to the stairs or the spare room, but instead to the door of Fido’s room. Before he could stop her Vic had already opened the door and was starting to sneak in. He scurried in after her and was careful not to let the door shut on his mousey tail. He hurried up to her, being very quiet as he whispered, “Are you crazy!? Why are we in Fido’s room!? You know how hard he works for all of us. If you wanna do it let's go back to our room or something!”

Vic covered her brother’s mouth as she whispered back, “C'mon. Just do what I tell ya and everything’ll be alright.” She reached down and rubbed the bulge in his pants before continuing, “Besides I’m doing this for you, ya know. I’ve seen how you look at that big Saint Bernard all the time. I know you want him to want you, but we both know his stance on that, right? He puts up with that fox bitch screwing his ass, but he never even looks your way, does he?” She led him over to Fido’s bed where the big dog-man was sleeping. Pulling back the blankets they both saw that he slept naked, and right know he had a raging sleep boner. Vic grabbed Val by one of his big mouse ears and pulled him over. Than she shoved his face right against Fido’s hard cock. “Go ahead," she said. "I’ll take care of everything if he wakes up.”

Val was blushing scarlet underneath his fur, and he noticed that he was also starting to drool. He hadn’t been expecting this, but he wasn’t about to turn this chance down. Fido knew that Val had a crush on him, but he kept turning down his sexual advances. ‘Now there would be none of that,’ thought Val. It was just going to be him, Fido’s cock, and the mastermind behind this plan tonight.

He parted his soft lips and breathed in the heat and smell coming from the magnificent dog dick standing erect before him. Then he reached out his tongue and tasted it. It was warm, slightly salty, and had a hint of musk that had built up since Fido’s shower that evening.

After the taste test Val gripped the base of Fido’s dick and started to run his tongue all over it and the fluffy white-furred balls that accompanied it. He was starting to moan softly as he licked the full length from the bulging knot tot the tapered tip. Then, after getting a good taste, he was panting softly, and his own boner was starting to split the seams of his pants. He reached down to unzip his capris, but Vic caught his hand. She shook her head “no” and then pointed back at Fido’s cock. Then she made a series of hand gestures that meant something along the lines of “only after he cums.” She ground her hips into his backside and rubbed his bulge. She watched him as he was about to start sucking on the large cock that he had been savoring and craving so much.

Sliding his bare hand up to the tip of Fido’s cock he slowly wrapped his soft lips around the head and started swirling his mousey tongue around it before he lowered his head, shoving the hard shaft into his small mouth. It was hot, and he was starting to taste the precum that had been oozing out thanks to his teasing. From the head of the bed he could hear the big dog-man’s breathing becoming ragged. Fido’s legs also started to twitch from the pleasure that was being inflicted on him while he slept.

Val kept sucking on Fido’s warm member as he licked up and gulped down all of his precum. But for some reason he seemed to be holding himself back. As soon as Vic noticed this she put both of her hands on the back of Val’s head and pushed him down so that Fido’s cock forced its way deep into his throat and his chin touched the fluffy balls at the bottom. Fido gritted his teeth and gripped the bed sheets as he came immediately. Val’s eyes widened in surprise as he felt Fido’s hot, sticky cum shoot directly into his belly. Val’s eyes rolled back in his head as he felt the pulsing member inside of his throat deliver its viscous payload. He instinctively gulped down every drop that Fido had to give before pulling the later’s cock from his throat.

After pulling the warm member from his mouth he gasped for air and then coughed loudly as a string of saliva and cum led from Fido’s cock to his lips and chin. Val turned to say something to his sister for forcing him down, but she caught his face and tackled him to the floor as she licked the drool from his chin before giving him a forceful, deep, tongue kiss. She swirled her tongue all around the inside of her brother’s mouth, trying to get her own taste of the cum that he had just drank. She rubbed her hand over the bulge in his tight pants, and she could see a wet spot forming. She could also feel him starting to twitch. When she pulled away both she and her brother were panting heavily as they gazed into each others eyes, but there gazes turned to looks of dread and their pants became surprised gasps when they both felt large hands grab the tops of their heads.

“And just what are you two doing up this late at night?” a deep voice demanded of them. The sound of Val coughing after giving him a blow job was enough to wake Fido up. He could already tell from the state of his crotch that one of the two young mice had done something to him while he was asleep, but he wasn’t sure which one did it because he only saw the two of them kissing each other on the floor next to his bed. He turned both of the mice by their heads to face him directly. They had rolled a ways from his bed and he had silently walked over to where they were laying. Then he tilted their heads so that they were looking at his saliva covered crotch and simply asked, “Care to explain?”

Vic immediately shouted, “Val did it!” and then slipped her head out from under the hood of her hoodie and started running for the door, but Fido still had the hood in his hand. He tightened his grip, and as soon as Vic had taken a couple of steps she was clotheslined and fell on the floor, landing on her ass and squeaking.

“Not so fast.” Fido said to her. “I would expect this kind of sneak attack from Sidney, but not from you two. What do have to say for yourselves?” He was glaring down at the two of them waiting for one of them to answer him. The two of them looked like they had just been caught stealing cookies before dinner.

Val was the first to speak up saying, “I…it’s my fault.” he lied. “I woke Vic up and told her that I was tired of you ignoring me, and I asked her for help in seducing you.” Vic then piped up placing all the blame on her brother and trying to save her own hide. “That’s right! Damn it, Val, I told you this was a bad idea!” She slugged him in the shoulder and then spoke to Fido. “All I did was help him pick out his clothes everything else was all his idea. So if it's okay with you, I’m gonna go ahead and bolt.” She got up to leave and was stopped when Fido grabbed her by one of her big ears.

“I said 'not so fast’ didn’t I?” he pulled her back to where her brother was sitting and then looked them both over. He sighed and then began to speak. “Val, I don’t blame you for defending your sister, but you’re going to get yourself in more trouble than you can handle one day… And you!” He raised his voice when addressing Vic. “Girl, I have met some liars in my day, but to throw your own brother under the bus… I’ll deal with you later, but for now…” He let his voice trail off as he focused on the girlish looking mouse boy at his feet. He squatted down to look him in the face and said, “I’m sorry that you feel like I’ve been ignoring you, but this is not the way to get what you want. Now I’m afraid I’m going to have to punish you and your sister.” He walked over to his bed and sat on the edge of it, spreading his legs, and said,“But first, let’s see what you two actually had planned.” Vic and Val looked at each other slightly confused, but they both got his meaning soon enough. Vic slipped off her hoody and walked over to Fido where she rubbed his cock while pressing her fuzzy breasts against his fluffy chest. Val got up and walked over to stand near Fido. He let his naked tail wrap around his leg as his shy demeanor started to show again. Vic noticed his hesitation, so she grabbed Fido’s hand and placed it on her brother’s slender midriff.

“See how soft his fur is~” she told Fido. “He may be a boy, but his body feels just as good as a girl’s.” She got up from Fido’s lap and helped Val sit with his back to fido where she had been. Val was blushing wildly as Vic pulled Fido’s snout down to her brother’s neck. “Here. He smells good, doesn't he~?”

Fido sniffed deeply and found that Val did indeed have a pleasing scent that he hadn’t noticed before. It made him wonder how the small mouse might taste as well. Fido breathed his hot breath on Val’s neck as he used his slick tongue to lick the feminine mouse-boy. Val was already moaning at this point and his erection had returned as strong as ever. Fido lifted Val further onto his lap and wrapped his big furry arms around him, holding him close as he continued to kiss, lick, and nip at his neck. Vic noticed her brothers bulge and thought that it was time she had a little fun herself. Unzipping Val’s tight capris, Vic pulled out his cute penis. It was already wet and slimy from all of the precum that Val had let out when he was sucking off Fido.

“Jeez, Val, just how badly do you want Fido’s cock? It’s like a water house down here with all of this precum. Here, listen~” She moved her hands up and down Val’s dick and the squishy, slippy, squelchy sound of her hand spreading precum all over it filled the room. “My god, that sounds so gross!” she teased. As she kept moving her hand up and down she could see that Val was squirming from being overloaded with pleasure. She knew that he was close, and she wanted his first load for herself.

Fido continued kissing the neck of the young man that he held in his arms until the point that Val’s body felt so good that he could convince himself that he was actually a girl, or maybe he just didn’t care that he was a guy as long as he smelled and tasted this good. Fido wasn’t sure of which one it was, but one thing he was sure of was that he regretted waiting until now to have at him. With Vic rubbing Val’s cock, and Val panting so heavily, Fido moved his kisses from Val’s neck and gave him a long lick up his neck, over his chin, and then finally into his mouth.

The feeling of Fido’s tongue in his mouth was the final straw for Val who had been squirming in Fido’s embrace and on the verge of climax. He let loose a stream of thick, hot cum that covered his sisters face and boobs. Vic had her mouth open and had been waiting for it when he came, but she had underestimated how much and how hard he was going to cum. She was able to catch some in her mouth, but most of it landed on other parts of her. She gulped down what she had caught, and then sucked what was left straight from the source.

Fido had never in his life thought that a guy could be cute while cumming, but the way Val was squirming and twitching in his arms, as well as the face he made, made Fido blush a little himself.

“Th-that was intense.” Val was able to weakly say. Then he started to pass out, but Vic wasn’t about to let that happen. She reached into his pants and grabbed his ball sack, then she pinched down on a piece of skin on his thigh and squeezed his balls. The sharp pain brought him right back from the brink of a black out.

“OW! WHAT THE FUCK, VIC!?” Val screamed at his twin, whipping his head around to glower at her.

“Keep your damn voice down!” she snapped back. “Do you want to wake that fox bitch up and have her come steal our fun!? I pinched you so you wouldn’t pass out. After all,” She looked at Fido’s erect penis and continued, I don’t think Fido is done with your sweet ass, yet.“ Indeed Val’s sweet ass was one thing that Fido had noticed early on after taking the two eighteen year olds into his home, and it was the one thing that Val always flaunted in front of him.

Fido stood up and helped Val steady himself on his feet. Still standing behind him he slipped his thumbs under Val’s capri pants and slid them along with his panties off of the little mouse’s bum. He rubbed his fur-covered cheek against Val’s and said, "This IS a nice little ass. I’d almost say it’s nicer than Sidney’s… And you’ve been teasing me with it every since I took you in~ So tell me, now that we’re in this situation, what is it that you want me to do~?” He slid his chest against Val’s back when he stood up, and nibbled playfully on one of his big ears as he waited for the mouse-boy’s response. Vic stood off to the side, rubbing her hands over her cum covered thong and breasts, getting aroused by the sight of the big Saint Bernard who was feeling up her small brother.

The golden fur on Val’s face turned a nice ginger color as he blushed deeply saying, “W-well… I’ve always wanted you to t-take me in your big arms and throw me onto the nearest piece of furniture. Then I w-wanted you to tear my clothes off and…” His face was getting really hot and he was starting to feel light headed from embarrassment. He turned his face away not wanting to say the rest and not wanting Fido to see him being so flustered. Vic had taken a seated position and started pleasuring herself while watching. Fido grabbed Val’s chin and turned to make him face him. “And then?” he urged, knowing that the embarrassment would drive Val’s masochistic personality over the edge.

Val’s face got even redder and hotter, so he decided to just say it and get it over with. “I WANT YOU TO TAKE YOUR HARD COCK AND RUT ME LIKE I’M A BITCH IN HEAT!” His head felt immediately cooler and he felt like he was about to pass out again. That was, until Fido picked him up and, as gently as one could, body slammed him, face down, onto the bed. Fido then reached into his nightstand and got out some gel lube and started to spread it all over his cock and Val’s mouse hole. As he positioned himself for insertion he said, “You know, Valentine, I saw a decent movie the other day. Do you want to know which one it was?”

Val wasn’t sure what he was talking about, or what exactly was about to happen, but he nervously squeaked out, “W-which one?”

A grin spread across Fido’s face as he whispered, “Deep~ Impact~” and thrust his hips forward, burying his dog dick in Val’s ass all the way down to the knot. He felt Val’s legs tense and then give out immediately after. He also saw the young mouse almost rip through his bed sheets with how hard he grasped them. “Wow. Sorry, Val. I thought this was what you wanted.”

“N-no. It’s okay. I just wasn’t expecting you to push in so fast, b-but now I want you to fuck me senseless, o-okay?”

“You got it.” Fido assured him. Then he slowly pulled back, feeling the tightness of Val’s asshole the whole way back and then pushing forward all the way to the base again. He kept this up until he thought that it was safe to pick up speed. Then he pushed Val’s face into the sheets as he really went to town. He had done anal with women before, but this was different. Not bad, just different. The deeper, more masculine moans and the way his own musk mixed with Val’s sweeter smell, not to mention the firm yet soft frame of the mouse boy.

Fido grit his teeth as he could feel the pleasure welling up in him, and Val’s moans got even louder and more breathless as his own member rubbed against the sheets. He was about to cum, too.

“Oh y-eah~ Harder. Harder! I’m about to…” Val was extremely close now. Fido responded with, “Me too. I can’t believe your tight ass is this good! I c-an’t hold b-ack!”

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh~~~”

The two men stopped dead in their tracks and looked over to see Vic who had a pool of love juice and femcum between her legs which were twitching with post-orgasm muscle spasms. Val looked at Vic and then at Fido, and Fido did likewise. Then the two guys burst out laughing. Vic looked up, confused at what the two were laughing at. Fido was the first to speak. “Hey, Val, it looks like we completely neglected the lady in the room. Just what kind of gentlemen are we, Val?…. Also, I’m pulling out right quick.” Val’s response was, “It would seem that way. She tends to get carried away if you leave her alone for too long…. Just be gentle.” Fido pulled his hard cock out of Val’s ass, and chuckled as he watched the mouse boy’s legs shiver as he did so. The two guys walked over to Vic, Val more wobbly than Fido, and pulled her onto shaky legs. Then they carried her to the bed and and laid her down on her back. Fido gestured for Val to come close, then he whispered something in his ear. Val grinned and said, “Ooh~ I like that plan!”

Val untied Vic’s sopping wet thong and peeled it off of her before saying, “Here I come sis, you better brace yourself.” She protested saying, “Wait! I just came, so I’m really sensitive down there.” Her headstrong nature seemed to have vanished as she was the one covering herself this time. Val pulled her hands to the side and said, “I know~ And that’s why this is gonna be really fun~”

He pushed his dick deep into her soaked puss and then said to Fido, “I’m in. Let’s do this.” Fido grabbed Val’s sweet ass and plunged his cock deep into him again. When he pushed into Val it made Val push into Vic, and soon all three of their bodies were moving together in a sexual ebb and flow. They were all panting heavily with the two mice moaning and squeaking the whole while. Then Fido felt himself getting close again, so he picked up both of the teen mice and got into a sitting position. This way he could thrust upward and the force would be shared between the twins. Vic had started cumming shortly before Fido picked the two up, and she was trying to ask for the guys to slow down, but she could never catch her breath.

Then it happened. Fido grabbed Vic’s thighs and pulled her down, causing himself to go deep into Val’s ass and he was even able to knot him as he came directly inside of him. Val, feeling the knot enter him and the hot cum filling him, came as well, causing him to fill his sister’s cunny with his mousey seed. After they were all done spasming and cumming Fido fell back on the bed and let the two mice fall on top of him. There they all laid in a panting, sweaty pile of fur and cum before falling asleep and sleeping all the way until morning.

In the morning Sidney woke up before everyone else and cooked breakfast. She called up the stairs that breakfast was ready and the three occupants of Fido’s bed all woke up. Vic was quick to move as she recalled last night, but Fido was able to grab her tail before she could even take one step away from the bed, then he wrapped his arm around Val just in case he decided to make a run for it, too. Without even getting up, he said, “As fun as last night was, you two still snuck in here and molested me while I slept.”

“Well, technically Val’s the one who molested you, so I can go, righ…”

“Shut up.” Fido said to Vic. “I can’t let something like this go unaddressed, so for punishment…” He thought for a second before saying, “You two are gonna spend all day cleaning the house, then you’re gonna help me out in my wood shop until I say you’re done, and as a special punishment for you, Vic, you have to be nice to Sidney for the whole week. Any complaints?”

“No, Fido.” They both reluctantly said in unison.

“Good. Now get dressed. Sidney’s got breakfast cooked.” He smiled at the two troublemakers, and they smiled back.


End file.
